


Ты и Я

by Lenap



Series: Пепел [3]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: M/M, pov Шерлока, Магический реализм, артефакты, магическая реальность, магия, преслеш, топ! Шерлок
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-28
Updated: 2017-02-28
Packaged: 2018-09-27 10:24:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,264
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10010135
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lenap/pseuds/Lenap
Summary: Сайд-стори к Пеплу от лица ШерлокаВ день их первой встречи он был так же далек от раскрытия тайны, почему один конкретный бывший Целитель Джон Ватсон оказался настолько восхитительно интересным, как и сейчас, когда он наблюдал за ним, устроившись на диване в гостиной на Бейкер-стрит. С его места ему открывался идеальный в имеющихся условиях угол обзора.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Спасибо моей бете  [ fruktoza](https://ficbook.net/authors/768590) и альфа-ридеру  [ Onixsan](http://archiveofourown.org/users/Onixsan/pseuds/Onixsan)
> 
>  
> 
> Таймлайн: между первой и второй частями «Пепла». Вторая часть пишется, уже есть 11 глав, но процесс затягивается, как обычно для меня - постоянно что-то меняю и переписываю.

Знакомство с бывшим Целителем Джоном Ватсоном стало той загадкой, которая обещала занимать его пытливый ум еще очень долгое время.

 

Самое обычное имя, самая заурядная, хотя и привлекательная внешность, простая одежда с минимальной магической защитой – ничего, что бы выделяло его из десятка, сотни обывателей, проходящих мимо него каждый день. Старая добротная трость была единственной видимой и интересной деталью в чужом облике. На первый взгляд в том Джоне Ватсоне, которого он впервые заметил среди бесконечных высоких стеллажей, не было ничего необычного.

 

Стемфорду, представившему их друг другу, было, как и всегда до этого, некомфортно рядом с ним, в отличие от его бывшего однокурсника. Джон же не выглядел испуганным, хотя не мог не почувствовать неутомимой пульсации магии, что Шерлок держал в железных тисках воли и самоконтроля.

 

Только шагнув ближе, чтобы рассмотреть привлекшего его внимание мага, он неожиданно осознал, насколько был выше. На расстоянии это не бросалось в глаза. В тот момент у Шерлока появилась возможность в мельчайших подробностях рассмотреть темно-голубые глаза и светлые ресницы. В тусклом освещении чужие золотистые волосы казались почти серыми, словно припорошенными пеплом. Даже загар, еще не успевший сойти с чужой кожи казался замытым и каким-то тусклым.

 

Министерские следящие и сдерживающие чары бесполезными кандалами висели на чужой магии, путаясь и мешаясь. Это было неприемлемо. Это не давало Шерлоку как следует рассмотреть чужой потенциал и чужую полезность.

 

_Кто ты на самом деле?_

 

Тогда, в безмолвных стенах Университетской Библиотеки, сердце невольно забилось чаще в предвкушении новой тайны. Шерлок знал, что снова смотрит слишком пристально, нарушая сразу несколько принятых и навязываемых обществом условностей и норм, но ему было все равно. Хотелось шагнуть еще ближе и громко заявить, что теперь этот маг не сможет от него скрыться или спрятаться. Не до тех пор, пока он не поймет, не разберет на составляющие и не сможет отложить в сторону загадку под именем Джон Ватсон, которая к тому времени уже должна будет потерять свою актуальность и новизну.

 

В тот день, в день их первой встречи, он был так же далек от раскрытия тайны, почему именно этот конкретный бывший Целитель оказался настолько восхитительно интересным, как и сейчас, когда Шерлок наблюдал за ним, устроившись на диване в гостиной на Бейкер-стрит. С его места ему открывался идеальный в имеющихся условиях угол обзора.

 

Джон Ватсон в любимой полосатой кофте с растянутыми рукавами и в удобных джинсах увлеченно перебирал и сортировал по стопкам его книги, что до этого лежали соответственно личной системе Шерлока на полу. И никому не мешали, кроме самого Джона, который решил, что с редкими, с трудом добытыми томами в тяжелых кожаных переплетах, или просто в виде сшитых вместе потрепанных листов, следовало обращаться подобающим образом, и Шерлок не стал возражать.

 

И теперь каждый фолиант, каждая рукопись подвергалась тщательному осмотру; уверенные руки опытного Целителя бережно переворачивали пожелтевшие от времени листы или поправляли съехавшие корешки, прежде чем отправить чей-то бессмертный труд в выбранную по одному ему ведомым критериям стопку.

 

\- Шерлок, зачем тебе сразу три копии Носферату (1)?

 

 Удивленные интонации звучали музыкой для его слуха. Что-то в том, как Джон произносил его имя, словно вместо одного слова были сразу десятки скрытых, важных, заставляло Шерлока каждый раз замирать и прислушиваться. Прислушиваться к чему-то, что он никак не мог разгадать. И ему просто нравилось слышать свое имя, произносимое уверенным негромким голосом. -  Хотя нет, лучше не отвечай. Терпеть не могу вампиров. Надеюсь, нам никогда не придется с ними работать.

 

\- Эти тома были нужны для одного из дел Шерлока о клане вампиров в Суссексе, - ожил молчавший до этого череп на каминной полке. Компаньон, которого придумал и создал себе Шерлок, чтобы ему было с кем поговорить о Работе. Цинично выбранный предмет, напитанный его магией, с иллюзией свободной воли и намеренно демонстрирующий его статус практикующего темного мага.

 

Шерлок недовольно глянул в его сторону, но промолчал. У него были дела и поважнее. Например, наблюдать за магом, который так легко и просто вошел в его жизнь, словно это было чем-то естественным и закономерным, а не чем-то выбивающимся из монотонности его, Шерлока, существования, изредка скрашенного Работой.

 

Шерлок смотрел на склоненную светлую макушку, беззащитное розовое ухо, торчащее из отросших волос, и любовался чужим ярким светом. Не мог не любоваться. Тот манил, притягивал и одновременно завораживал. И он лично внес вклад в становление этого света, подтвердив свои догадки о природе чужой странной магии. Тогда он еще наивно полагал, что Джон не сможет стать более интересным. Это теперь Шерлок в полной мере осознал степень свой недальновидности.

 

_Кто ты?_

 

Чужое ненавязчивое присутствие наполняло его предвкушением, практически невыносимым в своей неизбежности. Даже его магия с жадностью тянулась к этому источнику мягкого золотого свечения с потенциалом стать ослепляющим и выжигающим все на своем пути солнцем. Неудивительно, что его привлекал Джон. Шерлока с детства завораживало все опасное и потенциально смертельное для него. Это до сих пор, даже спустя столько лет, доводило Майкрофта до бешенства. Тот был еще тем лицемером. Но они друг друга стоили, даром, что были братьями. И теперь старший брат сам, добровольно, обзавелся слабостью (2), которая могла стоить ему жизни и карьеры, но это было, как любил повторять Джон, нормально. Это было абсолютно нормально.

 

Он, Шерлок Холмс, добровольно впустил Джона Ватсона в свою жизнь и попросил разделить с ним не только ее, но и кров, и его Работу. Обычные ритуальные слова для него впервые с момента их произнесения приобрели свое истинное сакральное значение. Теперь Шерлок точно знал, смог лично убедиться, что то, что было между ними, было чем-то большим, чем дружба или партнерство. Кто бы мог подумать, что его мимолетное желание удержать, привязать обернется _этим_.

 

На бумаге, в официальных отчетах Министерства, в личном деле, что по его первому требованию так услужливо предоставил Майкрофт, даже не попросив ничего взамен, Джон Ватсон был обычным, хотя и высококвалифицированным Целителем с отличным послужным списком, стабильной карьерой и прекрасной репутацией. Но все равно одним из многих. И даже смена гражданской жизни на армейскую ничего не изменила. Джон Ватсон все так же остался надежным, уважаемым и способным магом. Которому  было все равно, что остальной мир думал о нем, потому что он не побоялся променять тихую спокойную жизнь на поле боя с его уродливой изнанкой. Как и не побоялся связаться с темным магом, которого - не без основания - подозревал в занятиях незаконной Некромантией.

 

Джон рассмеялся на то, что рассказывал ему весело светящийся синим пламенем череп, и что-то ответил. Шерлок не прислушивался к тому, _что_ говорил Джон. Его интересовало, _как_ он говорил.

 

Чужой голос был глубоким, низким и немного хриплым. Шерлок задумался, как Джон мог бы звучать, нашептывая ему на ухо свои самые сокровенные секреты. Эта мысль одновременно возбуждала и интриговала. Вожделение не было чем-то чужеродным для него, но оно никогда не руководило им. Время от времени он даже потакал желаниям плоти, потому что не видел причин отказывать себе в этом. Но чувство, что сейчас затаилось где-то внизу живота, мало напоминало знакомый ему коктейль из гормонов. Это было чувство, которое Шерлок прежде никогда не испытывал, поэтому сейчас с трудом мог определить и классифицировать его. Это была не просто похоть. Потому что та никогда раньше не сопровождалась этим странным тянущим ощущением в районе солнечного сплетения.

 

Шерлок смотрел на широкие плечи и спину, обтянутые полосатой тканью, на полоску светлой кожи между поясом джинсов и задравшейся кофтой, на аккуратные небольшие пальцы правой ноги, выглядывающие из-под штанины, пока Джон сидел по-турецки боком к нему, и не мог унять пульсацию в члене. И даже не пытался.

 

Он отчетливо представлял себе, как может подойти вплотную и вздернуть Джона на ноги, чтобы тут же прижать к книжной полке, не давая даже малейшего шанса увернуться или вырваться. А потом запустить пальцы в мягкие волосы, собрать в кулак и с силой дернуть чужую голову вбок, обнажая беззащитную шею, чтобы было удобнее пробежаться по ней пересохшими от предвкушения губами. И прикусить кожу возле растянутого воротника, оставляя метку в виде отпечатка своих зубов. Или еще лучше – оставить вереницу засосов, меньше-больше, ярче-бледнее, словно изысканное украшение, подарок от Шерлока, один из множества, которыми бы он хотел одарить того.

 

Или потянуть на себя и рухнуть уже вместе в так полюбившееся Джону кресло. Шерлок представлял, как тот дернется от возмущения, попробует уйти от его настойчивых холодных пальцев, пока он будет усаживать его себе на колени, принимая чужой приятный вес и прижимая к себе настолько близко, насколько будет физически возможным. Чтобы не отлепить, не оторвать. Будет ли тот покорным и податливым в его руках? Вряд ли. Несмотря на восхищенные и доверчивые взгляды, на искренние улыбки и открытое приятие, Джона было трудно прочитать, угадать его мысли или предсказать его реакцию. С ним он никогда ничего не знал наверняка, и это было еще одной из причин его восхищения.

 

Но это все равно не мешало ему представлять. Шерлок скрипнул зубами. Возбуждение делало мир вокруг него ярче и четче, как после очередного глотка эликсира, но по его лицу невозможно было сказать, о чем он думал. Он прекрасно умел контролировать свое тело, оно было лишь инструментом, удобным и проверенным. Поэтому и продолжил просто лежать, свернувшись на удобном продавленном диване, игнорируя пульсацию крови в висках, в горле, в члене.

 

Возможно, ему все же не стоило представлять, как он мог бы сейчас подойти вплотную, наклониться и зарыться носом в то надежно прикрытое волосами местечко за ухом, чтобы вдохнуть чужой запах - смесь шампуня, лосьона после бритья, черного чая, восточных специй, меда, яблок и гари. Словно Джона раз и навсегда опалило беспощадное солнце на равнинах Афганистана, и никакой лондонский дождь теперь не был в силах смыть этот запах.

 

Мир сузился до размеров одной комнаты, угла с книгами и камином, до его судорожно колотящегося сердца и пульсации магии вокруг. Даже череп притих, насторожившись. Руны вокруг дрожали и вибрировали, откликаясь на участившееся сердцебиение Шерлока. Его очередной эксперимент в веренице непрекращающихся, разнообразных экспериментов, единолично посвященных только Джону Ватсону.

 

Джон удивленно обернулся, почувствовав, что что-то изменилось. Теперь голубые глаза пристально следили за ним, несомненно, пытаясь понять, что же стало причиной внезапной смены настроения. Воздух потемнел, заполнившись магией, вышедшей за установленные им же самим рамки – сейчас злой, немного дикой и пока еще мало знакомой Джону. Пока.

 

В тот момент Шерлок мог только смотреть в ответ, борясь с мучительным желанием сжать себя через легкую ткань пижамных штанов, настолько невыносимым было раздирающее его на части желание. Ему оставалось только гадать, как искра возбуждения, что он и до этого не раз ощущал в чужом присутствии, в одно короткое мгновение смогла разрастись до всепоглощающей страсти.

 

Чужое лицо нельзя было назвать красивым, но оно было достаточно привлекательным, чтобы даже незнакомые люди на улице оборачивались им вслед или провожали невысокую фигуру заинтересованными взглядами. Это тоже было неприемлемым.

 

Воздух потрескивал от сдерживаемой им мощи, подпитываемой новыми, еще неизученными и неклассифицированными эмоциями. Он не мог оторвать взгляда от чужих, расширившихся от удивления глаз. Как и Джон не мог не уловить происходящих вокруг него, вокруг них, изменений.

 

Кожу покалывало от предвкушения и бурлящей под ней магии. В последний раз Шерлок был так близко от потери контроля над собой, когда ему было двадцать восемь. Тогда лишь вмешательство Лейстрада спасло его от него же самого и убийственного сочетания опиума и очередного экспериментального эликсира. Сейчас его держал лишь этот взгляд, настороженный и участливый.

 

\- Ох… Шерлок, все в порядке? – Джон неуверенно облизнулся.  - Если ты не хотел, чтобы я трогал твои вещи, надо было так и сказать с самого начала.

 

Шерлок знал, успел досконально изучить, как чужие узкие губы могли раскрываться с беззвучным вздохом удивления, поэтому ему было не сложно представить, как они  могли бы с таким же вздохом раскрываться под напором уже его настойчивых, ищущих губ.

 

\- Я не против, - Шерлок втянул разреженный воздух полной грудью и резко выдохнул, усмиряя собственную разыгравшуюся силу. Снова загоняя ее в жесткие рамки. - Как у моего партнера, у тебя есть неоспоримое право пользоваться большей частью находящихся здесь книг и артефактов. Если меня что-то не будет устраивать, я скажу об этом прямо.

 

\- Хорошо, - все так же неуверенно протянул Джон. - Я закончил с сортировкой двух крайних стопок. Думаю, на сегодня достаточно. Чаю?

 

\- Да, спасибо. Без сахара.

 

Джон медленно поднялся с пола, разминая затекшие ноги, и потянулся всем своим компактным телом, встряхиваясь, чтобы пройти на кухню и сделать им по чашечке ароматного идеального чая. Чая, который умел делать только Джон и иногда миссис Хадсон. Шерлок с жадностью проследил за чужим перемещением и замер в ожидании. Вернувшись с чаем, Джон должен был бы подойти очень близко, на расстояние вытянутой руки, чтобы отдать ему его чашку. Он ненадолго прикрыл глаза и резко сел, подавив рвущийся наружу стон. Стоило уже что-то сделать с болезненной эрекцией и сделать срочно.

 

Только когда дверь в уборную мягко захлопнулась за ним, ему удалось, наконец, судорожно вздохнуть полной грудью. Зашипев, Шерлок поспешно стянул штаны и обхватил себя. Всего пары медленных тягучих движений вверх-вниз ему хватило, чтобы растянуть момент наслаждения и кончить, содрогаясь и жадно ловя воздух раскрытым ртом.

 

Он поймал каждую белесую каплю, чтобы позже смыть, скрыть все возможные следы. Оставалось только подождать, пока яркие пятна румянца сойдут с его обычно бледного лица, пока уйдет лихорадочный блеск из глаз, и он сможет вернуться обратно, как ни в чем не бывало.

 

Звук смываемой воды должен был прикрыть одну физиологическую потребность другой. Шерлок вымыл руки и прислушался к звукам из кухни. Он безупречно просчитал время, чтобы пройти обратно мимо остановившегося в широком дверном проеме Джона, приняв у него из рук наполненную ароматным дымящимся чаем чашку и мимолетно коснувшись чужих горячих пальцев. Устроившись на этот раз в кресле, он с наслаждением сделал первый глоток.

 

Джон Ватсон, опустившийся в кресло напротив со своим любовно сделанным чаем - молоко, две ложки сахара - возможно и догадывался на подсознательном уровне, что его ожидало, но смело все так же продолжал оставаться рядом.

 

Шерлок пока не хотел торопиться, растягивая и наслаждаясь своим предвкушением, разбирая, раскладывая и систематизируя все новые ощущения, но рано или поздно он сделает свой ход.

 

 

 

 

 

 

(1)  В этой вселенной расширенная редакция энциклопедии истории вампиров, написанная самими вампирами и одобренная их Высшим Советом.

 

(2)    Тут может быть не совсем ясно, но это отсылка на отношения Майкрофта и Лейстрада, на которые во всех 3-х частях «Пепла» есть и будут намеки и отсылки. И возможно, когда-нибудь я напишу их историю.


End file.
